


Jackcrutchie things

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I love this two okay, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: JackCrutchie’s my OTP, so I made some HCs about it.





	Jackcrutchie things

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short... Aw screw it hope y’all enjoy.

-Jack’s the big spoon, and Crutchie’s the little spoon.  
-They’re both switches don’t @ me.  
-Unlike Crutchie, Jack cries a lot over many things.  
-When Jack cries, Crutchie refuses to leave him until he knows he’s okay.  
-If Jack lets him touch him (AKA if he isn’t having a Refuge flashback), Crutchie will give him the tightest bear hug imaginable and cuddle him.  
-If not, Crutchie will help him do deep breaths, assure him that the Refuge’s far away, and make sure Jack knows he loves him.  
-When Crutchie’s crying, Jack lets him crawl into his lap.  
-He’ll sing to him and rock back and forth.  
-Works every time.  
-They high key love each other okay.


End file.
